Red Dreams
by Rosepetals Turn To DoubleEdged Swords
Summary: AU KagInu Kagome, soon to be forced into a loveless marriage, runs away to work for Lord Inuyasha, not knowing that he is a vampire, well half at least! R&R please? thanks! Rated for language and adult themes. OOCish
1. Chap 1: Meeting a Lord

Chapter 1

Wind whipped through a forest, howling a lonely tune. A little village, tucked away in a valley, seemed almost a ghost town. All the towns people hid in their homes, huddled by their fires. One home, the largest by far, was not as peaceful as the others. Inside lived the villages headman, his daughter, and his son. In his study there was a guest, as well as his daughter Kagome, both staring at him. The guest, Koga, was overjoyed, while Kagome looked at them both in horror.

"Father? You can't make me do this!" She yelled, outraged. She took a step back, her sky blue eyes filling quickly with tears.

"I can do as I wish with you, you have reached an age where you can marry, and with your mother gone I have nothing to do with you. You will marry Koga!" her father snarled.

Kagome looked over at Koga pleadingly, hoping he would side with her. They had been friends for years, but nothing more. _'He wouldn't push me into a loveless marriage, he's my friend!' _

Koga smirked, and Kagome's heart sank. She knew that particular smirk, it was the one he got when he got his way. "You asked for this didn't you? Koga how could you?" she asked. She backed away towards the door, reaching behind her for the handle. Her hand connected with the handle and she turned swiftly and flung the door open. She sprinted out and headed toward the front door. She quickly fastened on a cloak and hood, then was gone.

Mud splattered everywhere as she ran straight down the main road. Taking a quick glance behind she realized no one was following her. She stopped, then looked around and turned down a small road. She walked slowly, not caring about the rain that slide down her cloak and into her clothing. Tears mixed with rain and her eyes swelled, her thoughts running in circles. _'Why would they do that to me? I have do nothing to make them think I want to get married! I can't go home, oh god, if I go home it's all over, they'll never listen to me. I'll have to find somewhere else to go. The only place near by is Lord Inuyasha's castle. I'll go there, maybe he needs a new maid…'_

The rain was slowly letting up, but the soul inhabitant of the dark gray castle didn't care. An inner room filled with over stuffed chairs and love seats held a silver-haired man, his head resting on the arm of a day bed. He lay with his arms thrown around his head and one knee bent.

He swiftly stood at the sound of his door ringing. _'I haven't gotten a visitor in years, almost a decade. As long as it isn't my asshole brother I could care less who it is. Fresh blood is always welcome.'_

He seemed to vanish, and mere seconds later he stood in front of the door. A small smirk crossed his lips and he slowly swung the door open. In front of him stood the most stunning woman he had seen in his lifetime. Long raven hair fell in wet clumps, and clear blue eyes stared at him in pure amazement.

"H-hello…" she stuttered, shivering in the cold wind blowing.

"Come in, please, it's freezing out there and your soaked." He told her, pulling her in quickly. "What are you doing out on a night like this, you should be at home with your husband, where it's warm."

Kagome stiffened, and stepped away from him a bit. "I don't have a husband and I don't want one." She turned and looked him straight in the eyes, "I want to work for you, I'll do any job you want, but I need a place to stay. Please?" she muttered.

Inuyasha's eyebrow rose, but he just nodded. "I no longer have a maid, the last one had to leave. If you don't mind cleaning and being the only one in the castle other then me I am fine with hiring you. We will settle on what to pay you later, for now lets get you out of those cloths. What's your name?"

"Kagome, and thank you." She answered, following him as he led her up a grand staircase.

The wound down many hallways, so many that Kagome was certain that she would never find her way back. She hurried her steps when she realized that she was quaking too much and not walking fast enough. Finally Inuyasha stopped in front of a door and waited for her to catch up. When she reached him he pushed the door open, revealing a large bedroom, a beautiful canopy bed resting in the center of the opposite wall. A vanity was on her right along with a door, and two doors on her left.

"This will be your room." Inuyasha told her, walking past her and toward the two doors on the left. "This is the closet," he pointed toward the door closest to the bed, "and this is your bathroom."

Kagome just nodded dumbly and stood next to him, in shock at the sheer size of her new room. Inuyasha opened her closet and pulled out a midnight black dress and held it out to her. Kagome took it and just stared. _'This is better cloth then I have seen in my entire life. I can't possibly wear this…'_ she thought, looking uncertainly at her new employer.

"Go on, you can change in the bathroom." Inuyasha told her, pointing towards the bathroom door.

Kagome shook her head, holding the dress back towards him. "I couldn't possibly take this, or this room! These things are made for true lady's, I'm going to be your servant!"

Inuyasha let out a small chuckle, stepped back, now out of reach. "I have no one else to give these too, we are literally the only one's in this castle. If you are to work for me you must have the best." Without another word he turned and left, leaving her alone.

She stood there for a moment in shock, then slowly headed toward the bathroom. She opened the door and gasped in amazement. A large bath, big enough for at least three people lay to one side, on the other was in indoor toilet, something she had yet to see. Shaking her head she quickly changed, being very gentle with her new dress. She looked over at the sink next to the toilet and saw a mirror there. She walked over and looked in it, making her eyes widen. The black dress had made her skin even more pale, and made the blue highlights in her hair stand out. It had a square neckline, and went a little low for her comfort. The dress was tight to her waist, but fell loose from there on. Her favorite part was the sleeves, a style she had never seen before. The bottom was tight on her wrists, but the rest was loose, and two slits allowed her arms to peek out every once and a while.

A knock on the door jolted her out of her daze and she hurried over to the door. She swung it open to reveal Inuyasha standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. She saw his eyes flick up and down and couldn't help but blush. She lowered her head and looked away, not wanting to look him in the eyes.

"It looks nice." He said softly, then took her hand and led her out of the room. "Now I'll show you where I'm going to need you to clean. For cleaning there are some more appropriate cloths in the closet, and all the cloths should fit you, so wear whatever you want. The rules of my home are simple; do your job then you are free to do as you wish for the rest of the day. I will only require you to clean my room, your room, the kitchen, and the living room."

Kagome nodded and followed as he lead her to the door next to hers. "This is my room, we have a connecting door should there be an emergency." After a moment something seemed to pop into his mind and he hit his forehead. "You must be starving! The kitchen is open to you whenever you need it, I will cook you dinner tonight, and you can explain what forced you out of your home in such crappy weather."

He led her to the kitchen and pointed toward a stool. She sat in it and watched as he rolled up the sleeves on his blood red shirt. He waved his arms and the air and bowed, "What is it you wish for dinner my lady, anything you want."

Kagome laughed and shrugged, "I'll eat anything you know how to make."

"Chicken and rice it is!" he said and turned to gather the ingredients. While he cooked he asked Kagome, "Why were you out tonight?"

Kagome sighed and looked away, trying not to get upset all over again. "My 'father' decided that marrying me off would be better than putting up with me any longer. After my mother died he never really was same, and I turned to my friend Koga, some friend he turned out to be. He talked my father into making me marry him, when he knew that I never would marry him. So I left, it was better then staying and living with that bastard!" Kagome clapped her hands over her mouth, then babbled and apology for her language.

Inuyasha erupted in laughter, waving a hand at Kagome to say he didn't mind. "I've said worse, and should either of them come looking for you here I won't let them take you, you're the best entertainment I've had in years."

Kagome just smiled at him and sat lost in thought as he finished dinner. She ate quickly, wanting to just rest after walking all night. By the time she reached bed it was well past midnight, and she as soon as her head hit the pillow she was fast asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn had come and gone, but a storm that lingered overhead blocked all light from reaching the ground. Men who searched through the thick forest grumbled, unhappy with being forced into searching for a lost women. It had been almost a week since she had gone missing and they had yet to find a single trace of her.

Their leader, a man named Yuske, hurried to the front of the search party and tapped Mr. Higurashi's shoulder. "Excuse me sir." He whispered.

"What do you want?" He snapped.

"I don't think we're going to find her, I really think we should ask for the Lords help..." Yuske suggested uneasily. Ever since his daughters' disappearance Mr. Higurashi had been heartless, determined to get her back.

"Fine, but I'll wait another couple days before going to _him._ I will not beg that half blood's help unless I have to." He snapped, eyes narrowing.

'_That bastard, it would serve her right if Kagome went to him for shelter. I never did explain what he is to her, I doubt she would think he was half vampire. Human when he wishes, and amazingly can eat human food, but must drink blood once every week. If she's with him, I hope he bleeds her dry for disobeying me like that.' _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the village a little boy looked out his window and stared at the once again stormy sky. _'The sky looked this bad when Kagome ran away, maybe the rain will bring her home again and Dad will forgive her. It's not like she did something horrible...please come back?'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stood alone in the living room, looking at her handy work. She had been here for almost a week already, and in that time she had seen her new master maybe five times. She had spent her time cleaning the rooms she had to, but when she had extra time she would sneak into the library she had discovered only a day after arriving.

She started to walk out and walked straight into Inuyasha's chest. Kagome jumped back and blushed, "I'm sorry, I was just...I didn't mean to...I'm sorry." She babbled.

Inuyasha chuckled and shook his head, "It's fine, I came to talk to you, I'm glad I found you."

He pointed at a chair and sat across from her. "I need to tell you a secret of mine that only the headmen of the local villages know, to 'protect themselves'. I am half vampire, and I need a favor from you..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 1

Yes, I know it's a cliffy, but I love them! Hehe, I hope you liked it, and please review? I will try and update soon, I'm usually good about that, but I have a lot of random school work. Um, I'll update at the latest next weekend! Thank you

l

l

l

l

v

press the button!


	2. Chap 2: Crying in the Night

Chapter 2

He pointed at a chair and sat across from her. "I need to tell you a secret of mine that only the headmen of the local villages know, to 'protect themselves'. I am half vampire, and I need a favor from you..."

Before he could respond Kagome had started into a laughing fit and was walking out of the room. "Even I'm not that gullible. Next time you want to play a joke on me try and make it more believable." She said with a small chuckle and left the room, leaving Inuyasha alone.

Inuyasha shook his head and let out a small laugh of his own. _'Here I am telling her the truth and she doesn't believe me. Oh well it's probably for the best, she'd never trust me if she found out. I'm a half blood, an unfinished change. I'll wait out the winter and then maybe I will tell her...' _he thought, then stood and headed toward his room, needing a little rest.

He fell down on his bed, legs still hanging off the side. He small sigh escaped his lips, memories of his past flooding his mind. _'I've always had this room haven't I? Even when my parents were alive I still stayed here. I remember when I first got this room...'_

Flashback time!

_Inuyasha lay on his bed, little five year old feet kicking the blankets. He looked up into his mothers eyes and smiled. "I like it mommy, can I have this room?" _

_His mother laughed, and nodded eyes sparkling down on her youngest son. "Of course you can have it, it is your choice remember?" _

_Inuyasha's chubby little face lit up, and he threw a pillow at his mother, starting a pillow fight that ended in a snowfall of feathers. _

End flashback

Inuyasha looked out the window and saw small snowflakes falling and had to smile. His heart seemed to ache and swell at the same time, missing his mother more than usual. _'I guess it's the girl, she reminds me of her so much. I wish they could have met, mother would have loved her...' _With a small sigh he climbed all the way into bed and fell asleep, his last thoughts about the girl only one room over.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stretched, lying in her warm bed with thick book in her hands. She lay her head on the pillow and slowly read of far away adventures and romance that she knew that she would never experience. With a sigh she put a bookmark in and put the book on a small bedside table. She stared up at the ceiling with a small frown, her mind wandering no where in particular.

Her thoughts eventually settled on her strange new boss, a source of constant confusion for the poor young woman.

'_Why would he try and play a joke like that on me? Is he really that bored? Oh well, maybe I'll figure him out eventually, at least I don't have to deal with Koga.'_ She thought, and closed her eyes, trying to think about anything else.

She rolled onto her side and heaved a sigh, not sure if she was happy or sad now that she had escaped her home. She missed her brother more than anything and knew that he wouldn't understand why she ran away. He had grown up only knowing their father after her mothers death, never knowing how kind and gentle they had both been. He expected their father to marry him off, but Kagome had grown up thinking that she would be able to choose. Her mother had never wanted to force her into a marriage.

As she drifted off to sleep her last thought was about Inuyasha, and wondered if he was being forced into a marriage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome tossed and turned, sweat poring from her skin and small noises of fear shattering the silence of the room. The outside world seemed peaceful, snow falling in swirling winds and a hush across the forest. Kagome however wasn't watching this peaceful scene, but was in the midst of a nightmare.

Dream:

_Kagome watched helplessly as Koga charged towards her, slapping chains on her arms and legs. Her father cackled in the background and whipped Inuyasha. Inuyasha was chained on the other side of the room, trapped by her father as punishment for hiding her from him. _

_Nothing was as it was supposed to be, her heart was breaking at the thought of Inuyasha being trapped. She pulled against her chains, trying with all her might to get to him. _

_Her father hit him one more time and suddenly she was right in front of him and she looked him in the eyes. A strange emotion crossed his eyes then they went dull and he hung limp, one last breathe escaping him. _

"_No! No damn it, no!" she screamed, fighting as her father and Koga pulled her towards a cell, locking her in and leaving her to just stare at Inuyasha, guilt breaking her more than chains ever would. _

End Dream:

Kagome woke crying, still thinking he was dead and she was trapped. Her sobs rose and she punched her pillows, trying to let out her anger on them.

A few moments later she felt to arms restrain her and pull her to their owners' body. Kagome turned and sobbed into their chest, arms clutching around their waist. Strong arms held her and a soft voiced made soothing noises and rocked her back and forth.

"What happened?" the person asked when Kagome had calmed down enough to respond.

"Inuyasha died and it was all my fault and I'll never get away from Koga and my father and my life is over and it's all my fault damn it!" she babbled, tears starting to return.

Two hands turned her face to look straight into two pure gold eyes. "I am perfectly fine, your still with me, don't worry. I won't let anyone take you away I swear it." Inuyasha promised, looking her in the eye to let her know how serious he was.

Realization dawned on Kagome and she started to smile, then she threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and squeezed him as tight as possible. "Don't you ever do that to me again!" She scolded, knowing that she was being irrational.

Inuyasha just laughed and started to stand only to hear a small sound of fear come from Kagome. "What's wrong?" he whispered, sitting down next to her again.

"Please, just don't go?" Kagome asked, her face bright red. _'What am I doing? I can't ask him to stay the night in my room, if my father ever found out he really would murder Inuyasha!' _she thought, but didn't change her mind. She was too afraid, too shook up to want to stay alone tonight.

Inuyasha looked at her for a moment then nodded and stood to go over to the lone chair in Kagome's room. "No, you can't sleep in that! It's so stiff!" Kagome objected, getting up and pulling Inuyasha back over to her bed. She was bright red but she wouldn't give in. "You can share with me, it's big enough. I'll just stay on one side and you on the other alright?"

Inuyasha nodded and gave her a small hug before climbing onto the opposite side of the bed as her. As he pulled the covers up to his shoulders and turned away from her Kagome finally realized what he was wearing, or she should say what he wasn't wearing. _'Oh god what have I gotten myself into? He's only wearing boxers, oh god I'm sharing the bed with a half naked gorgeous man...'_

Kagome carefully climbed onto her side of the bed and turned away from Inuyasha, staring out the window. She noticed that it was snowing and she smiled.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Are you still awake?"

"Yes."

"Look out the window, it's snowing like crazy!" she exclaimed, mesmerized by the snow.

Inuyasha smiled and rolled over to look out the window with her. "Yes I noticed before, it's been snowing like that for a few hours now."

Kagome smiled and rolled over to look at him. "Don't you just love the snow? It makes the world almost seem gentle, like nothing bad will happen to you while this beautiful blanket is there to keep you safe." She whispered.

Inuyasha nodded and answered, "I love the snow but for other reasons. I love the snow because it always reminds me of my mother. She loved the snow a lot as well and could spend hours walking through her garden just watching the snow fall. It snowed the day she died as well."

Kagome, whose eyes had started to drift closed, was startled back into wakefulness. She looked up at him and nodded in understanding. "The snow reminds me of my mom too. But it didn't snow the day she passed away, it rained." Kagome sighed and rolled back over to look out the window. Slowly the steady flow of the snow put her sleep and she relaxed, not having another nightmare all night.

After Kagome had fallen asleep Inuyasha just lay there, not very tired anymore. There had been so many things today that had reminded him of his mother, a subject he did not like to think about very often. He let his mind wander to any subject but her and ended up thinking about Kagome. The second she entered his mind he realized just how close it was until he had to take blood, and how close he was to a very much alive young woman.

His eyes widened and he started to back away even farther from her, not trusting himself. He hadn't had human blood in so long that she was just too tempting for him to stay close and not have had any blood yet. He started to get up, considering getting some animal blood from his personal supply but before he could even get out of the bed he found a little hand holding onto his hand.

He looked over at Kagome and realized that she was still asleep and had no idea that she wasn't letting him leave. He sighed and built up his resolve then climbed back into the bed, this time pulling her close. He wrapped his arms around her and took in her smell. _'Mmm, she smells like roses and rain...' _He thought, pulling her a little closer.

Even this close he felt no temptation to taste her, almost as if harming her would harm him more than her.

"I promise never to harm you Kagome Higurashi." Inuyasha whispered, and then allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

Unknown to him the girl he held close was wide awake, and a small smile spread on her face. A feeling of pure joy and safety wrapped around her, more so than at any other time in her life.

"And I promise to never leave you." She whispered back, then followed Inuyasha into sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of chapter 2

Awwwwwwwwwwww! I'm having a sweetness overload! I actually did not plan this chapter to be like this, but now that it has my god it's so cute!

Lol, well I hope you guys liked it, and I'm sorry it took so long to update, stupid school keeps me all busy and what not. Oh and the snow theme, lol, that would be because it is snowing like MAD outside, it's soooooo awesome!

Review Responses:

Cheetahara: Thanks! I really hope you liked this chapter, and thank you for being my first reviewer!

Meh: lol, I like the name, and I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for the delay!

ZukoLover4EverEver: wait, what did I change, that kind of confused me. Could you be specific please so that I can fix what I need to, thank you!

Nomadgirl66: thanks, I apologize for the slight late updating...

Blackwings89: glade you like it, the story is starting to take on a life of it's own!

Janellius: hey lover, how are ya? I will explain next time I see you k? I actually think I'm going to like this one!

Inuluv: thanks! I'm glade you liked it!

Siennekumquat: aww thanks! I forgot to put OOC on the summery, oops...but I always think of vampires all smooth and what not, so that's how inu is!

Inugurrl: thanks! I hope you liked this chapter!

Inulover: thank you! I'm glade you liked it, I will try and update sooner this time!

Declan: hey honey! I hope you like this fic, I know you didn't review but I hope you do like it, cuz I think I'm actually going to like this one! I lover you!

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

you know you want to press the button!


	3. Chap 3: Goodnight Kagome

Chapter 3

Inuyasha slowly drifted towards conciseness, feeling no hurry to wake fully. His eyes fluttered slightly, then opened fully, their gold color seeming almost to glow in the sunlight. He flinched slightly and looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled. He leaned over and kissed the area right below her neck than got up.

Sunlight shown into the bedroom, almost two feet of snow casting reflections everywhere. Inuyasha's gaze avoided the sunlight and he went into the bathroom, deciding that he would take a bath and then make his guest some breakfast. He started the water, allowing the water to fill the tube as he went into this bedroom and picked out his cloths for the day. He chose a blood red dress shirt, and midnight black pants, wanting to look good for his visitors.

He went back into the bathroom and put his things down next to the tube, then sat next to it as he waited for it to finish filling up. when it was finally full he climbed in with a sigh, finally feeling his muscles relax.

'_What has she done to me? It's almost as if she's all I can think about, she's taken over my thoughts. I haven't thought this much about a woman since _**her**_, and even then it wasn't this complicated. She has been here less than a week and already feel like I have to protect her no matter what. What the hell has she done to me?' _he thought, then dunked his head under the water to try and block out his thoughts.

Finally he climbed out and got dressed, fed up with trying to think things out. He walked out and into the main hallway, only to hear footsteps downstairs. _'If Kagome's still in her room, then I guess my visitor has arrived.'_ Inuyasha thought, and headed downstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke with a start, heart beating fast and breath coming out faster. Something had startled her into being awake, but she couldn't remember what. After a moment she calmed down and looked around, only then realizing that Inuyasha was missing. "Maybe it was a dream..." She whispered.

She flopped back down on the bed and sighed, her mind a jumble of emotions. _'What is wrong with me? Even if it was a dream, why would I want him to stay? And why did I cry so hard when he died, why is he so important to me? What has made him so important to me that I would care so much? Do I, could I possibly...?'_ before she could finish the thought she heard a door closing downstairs, and she decided to investigate.

Hurrying to her closet she pulled out a deep green floor length dress, with a simple square neckline and long sleeves. Putting it on quickly she snuck out the door and crept downstairs, trying to place where the noise had come from.

She wound down several hallways before she saw a door with light peeking out from underneath it. She walked very slowly over to it and almost held her breathe, trying to make as little noise as possible. She held her ear up to the door and almost screamed when she felt the door go out from behind her and Inuyasha stand blocking the doorway instead.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but was cut off before she could say something.

"I'm sorry but I need to talk to this person in privacy. I thought you were still sleeping. I will meet you in the library later alright?" Inuyasha ordered.

Kagome just nodded and left, not exactly thrilled at being kicked out. _'But really it isn't any of my business. It's not like we tell each other everything, and I work for him. It's not like we're...friends...or anything.'_ She thought, a frown quickly forming on her face. For some reason it hurt more to think that they were not friends then the thought of being left out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha sighed as he closed the door behind him and turned toward his visitor. "I'm sorry about that, I have recently taken in a new maid and she has a bit of a curious streak." Inuyasha explained calmly.

Mr. Higurashi just nodded and waited as Inuyasha sat back down in his seat. "Now back to what we were talking about. My eldest child and only daughter Kagome is missing, and I would appreciate it if you would aid in my search for her." Mr. Higurashi ground out, tense lines forming around his jaw.

Inuyasha stared at him for a while than let a small smirk cross his face. He knew just how much effort it took this proud idiot to ask his help, and he took joy in knowing that he suffered. _'It might only be a small amount of revenge, but forcing a girl into a loveless marriage is definitely something that should be punished.'_ Inuyasha thought, than said, "Well, I'm surprised that you asked for my help, but I'm sorry to say that I can't assist you in any way. You see I've already located this young woman and it's hard to tell you this, but she was murdered by a group of bandits that tried to get through here. I of course took care of them as quickly as possible, but there was nothing I could have done to save the girl."

Mr. Higurashi's face seemed to falter for a moment, as if he had never thought that she could be dead. "A-are you sure it was her?" he asked, his voice cracking.

Inuyasha felt a pang of guilt for lying to the man, but knew that there was no way to get him to leave her alone unless he thought her dead. "Yes, I'm positive, scents never lie, and hers was very close to yours." Inuyasha told him, than stood abruptly, wanting to get him out of here before he saw Kagome. "Now I'm sorry to be so rude but I have things I must do today, so please leave." Inuyasha ordered and practically shoved him out the door and led him to the front door to make sure that nothing happened.

When the door closed behind Mr. Higurashi Inuyasha leaned against it and sighed, glade that he was done with dealing with that man. Now to go deal with his daughter...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Higurashi arrived home still in a daze. He had never thought that she could be dead, that she would have been harmed. He had always thought that she would be fine and he would punish her a little and she and Koga would get married and everything would be fine.

Now he regretted wishing her dead, and pushing her out of his home. _'I did this too her! I forced her to leave and she wound up dead because of it!' _he thought with anguish, tears forming in his eyes for the first time since his wife's death.

He walked into the dining room and ran into Souta, who the second he saw his fathers face knew what had happened.

"She's dead? How could you let her die! What have you done!" he screamed, pounding on his fathers stomach. Souta fell to his knees and sobbed, his heart wrenching.

'_What have I done...'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome sighed as she tried to read her book, unable to concentrate. She had never been very good at waiting and now that she had to wait for Inuyasha to come and hopefully tell her what was going on she was having even more troubles.

She groaned and stood up to pace back and forth, not able to sit for a moment longer. She was bored and her curiosity was driving her insane. It was expected that she be a little jumpy, so when Inuyasha opened the door she naturally jumped a foot in the air. Inuyasha froze, then he smiled a little and walked all the way into the room.

Kagome glared and crossed her arms, then sat down in an overstuffed chair and waited, not sure what she should say to start the conversation. After a few moments Inuyasha started to speak.

"I know this is going to sound harsh, but you can not interrupt me during meetings, as lord of these lands and younger brother to the current King I have a lot of political meetings that are very crucial to what happens to the people I look after. Now that that has been said, that particular meeting was not political but personal. Your father has come to me for help looking for you, but I turned him down." Inuyasha told her, giving her the watered down version.

Kagome lowered her head and nodded. She had forgotten that Inuyasha was more important then her father could ever become and even he hadn't allowed her to interrupt him during a meeting.

"Good, now that that is out of the way I was hoping you would be able to get the house ready for some...important guests I am having. They should be arriving in a few days, that should be enough time to prepare at least 10 guest rooms and the dining hall, as well as create a menu for their welcome dinner."

Kagome's face slowly went from surprised, to shocked, to completely worried. She didn't even waist her breath saying goodbye and ran out of the room and up the closest stairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After almost two days straight of cleaning Kagome finally got enough time to rest. She had been going insane, running around the castle like they would be there any moment. _'Of course it would be nice to know who they are but of course Inuyasha refuses to give away that tidbit of information.'_ She thought as she sat down on the main staircase.

With a sigh she let her head fall onto her knees, her mind still whirling with worries about what she had to do. She didn't even turn to look at him as Inuyasha walked down the stairs and sat next to her.

"How are things going, everything ready?" he asked.

Kagome shook her head no and answered, "No, I've got to still make up the welcome dinner, I've got to clean the entrance hallway again so they are greeted in a clean room, and I have to go to the market to get the food."

A pang of guilt shot through Inuyasha, he hadn't meant to drop all of this on her at once, and he knew that she had never done anything like this before. Last time his brother had come to visit he had had a whole team of servants to prepare for them. He had forgotten how demanding his brother could be.

"Don't worry about the meal, I will take care of the menu and hire a temporary cook for the occasion. Just get the entrance hallway cleaned soon, because I believe they should be arriving tonight." Inuyasha told her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome said, "who exactly is coming? Why won't you tell me?"

Inuyasha sighed, he had been avoiding telling her because he wasn't sure how she'd react to knowing the King of her country was coming. He would have to introduce him to her eventually though, and she should probably know before hand. He had been debating it for the past couple of days, and now he really didn't have any choice. "Sesshomaru has decided to pay us a visit."

Kagome froze, eyes widening in surprise. "The KING is coming and you didn't think of telling me until now? Damn it Inuyasha that isn't fair! If I'd known I was getting the King's rooms ready I would have rearranged some things, seeing as your interior decorating skills are a little lacking." She ranted.

Inuyasha glared at her and crossed his arms, "I think the designs are fine, they are just the same as the last time the bastard came to visit."

Kagome just groaned and got up, hurrying down the rest of the stairs. She finished cleaning the entrance hall about an hour later, and for the next two hours she really had nothing to do. Inuyasha had left to get a cook and collect some groceries, and she didn't have anything else to do.

She went to the library and picked out a book to read, getting comfortable in a large, overstuffed chair.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time seemed to fly by for Kagome and Inuyasha, until the next thing they knew it was dark outside and the moon was far along in its cycle. Inuyasha had been successful in finding a new cook but she wouldn't be able to come until the morning. Kagome had finished her book and moved on to another, and then another, occupying her mind to distract herself from the thought of meeting the King.

'_Ugh, I don't know what do to anymore. Things have been so frantic around her for the past two days that I have barley seen Inuyasha, and I really think I miss him, but why should I? He's just a way to avoid my father isn't he? And now I have to deal with his brother coming to visit, who just happens to be the King? This is insane, having a demon in the house, let alone someone other than Inuyasha, is going to be so weird. I just want this to be over with.'_ She thought.

A little while later Inuyasha entered the room, the stress of the day making him look worn out. "If he hasn't arrived by now I highly doubt he will be coming tonight, he probably has already stopped for the night. I suggest you go to bed; tomorrow will be a long day when he arrives." Inuyasha told her and then turned and started to walk out of the room.

"Wait!" Kagome called standing up quickly and catching up to him. "Are you going to bed now?" Inuyasha nodded and Kagome gave him a small smile. "I'll walk up with you; sometimes this place gives me the creeps."

Inuyasha gave her a small smirk and replied, "Of course you may walk with me, though of anything in the castle I believe I am the one with the most threat to you."

Kagome just laughed and shook her head, unable to believe that he would harm her at all. He had done nothing but protect her, be kind towards her, and help her when she really needed it. As silence closed in around them Kagome took a quick glance at him, admiring how dim lighting made him look mysterious and more handsome all at the same time.

With a deep blush Kagome looked away, not believing what she had just thought. _'He is not handsome, I just met him, I can not be attracted to him already!'_ she scolded herself.

If she had been looking at Inuyasha right that moment she would have seen a smirk on his face and a cocky look in his eyes. _'So she's attracted to me hmm? I can feel her warming up, I can smell her attraction.'_ His smirk grew when he heard her muttering under her breath that she needed to get a grip on herself.

When they arrived to the two doors next to each other that were their rooms Inuyasha paused, turning to see what she would do. Kagome looked up at him, staring him straight in the eyes. Her pulse sped up, and a slight blush was painted across her cheeks. Her mind seemed to go blank, not sure what she should do. All she knew was that all the blood seemed to be rushing to her face, and she had never been so aware of a boy in her life.

Inuyasha could almost feel the blood rushing through her and it was more tempting then anything she could have done. He mentally groaned and thought_ 'Of all days to wear a low neckline, why today? I have to take blood by tomorrow evening, and she just has to smell so good right now!'_

Before he knew what he was doing Inuyasha had pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly around the waist and cradling her neck with his hand. His head was buried in her neck and he could feel the pulse quicken underneath her skin. Unknowingly he kissed that pulse, causing Kagome to say his name in a breathy tone.

Hearing her say his name like that made him lust for more than just her blood, but it also jolted him back to reality. Slowly he pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Her eyes were half lidded and she seemed to be in a sort of trance. With a small smile he kissed her cheek and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Goodnight Kagome."

Next thing Kagome knew she was staring at Inuyasha's closed door, more confused than she had been in a long time. _'What the hell just happened?' _she thought, _'Did that really happen or am I delusional all of a sudden? It must have happened, but if it did then why did he run away like that, and why did I let him even get that close? What the hell is wrong with me?'_

With a small shake of her head she walked over to her door and when inside. She climbed into her nightgown and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 3

I am so sorry it took me this long to update, things have been so crazy lately. First I went to visit my grandparents, then I got the flu, then my boyfriend of over a year broke up with me, and then we got back together, it has been CRAZY! Now my parents are fighting all the time, but I swear I will try and update soon, certainly no as long as this took!

Thank you so much for your patience!

Review Responses:

Bloodinkwriter: Thanks! I've been into a lot of vampire books lately, especially the Anita Blake series, so I thought I'd give a vampire fic a try!

Kitz the Kitsune: haha, I love fluff too, I'm glade you liked it!

Janellius: haha, I miss the snow...come back! Actually, I wish it would be warm...or snow...but pick one::mutters: stupid weather...but anyway, less mushy parts in this chapter, so less skipping!

Kagome M.K.: thank you! I'm sorry that it took so long

Hoshiko Leiko Taisho: thank you! I'm glade you liked it!

Nomadgirl66: thanks, and it's been so long since I updated that all the snow is gone...and spring has come...hopefully!

ChibiRin: I really tried to put more of Kagome's P.O.V. in it, I hope it helps!

Selina: Thanks, I love inu as a vamp too!

hAzEl.EyEd.GiRl.: lol, here's the next chapter!

Siennakumguat: thanks, last chapter really was fluffy...

ZukoLover4EverEver: you said you didn't really like it because I changed something? Oh well, I'm glade you liked the fluff.

Lynnah: thanks .

Whitemoon3311: don't worry, I won't stop the story, I really like this one

Dreamer1010: lol, I'm glade you liked it!

Inuyashalover1o1: here's your update!

Inuyashalover12: I'm glade you liked it, here's your update!


End file.
